


Bumpy Ride

by destroyedparadise234



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedparadise234/pseuds/destroyedparadise234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The B.A.P members visit another amusement park, and decide to go on the boat slide. Daehyun and Youngjae, however, have to share the backseat. What happens when gravity works it's magic, and Youngjae's backside is forced against Daehyun's crotch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumpy Ride

Youngjae gripped onto the leather of Jongup’s backrest, biting his lip to stop any more whimpers from coming out. Despite the loud yells from other people on other rides in the amusement park and the creaking from the surprisingly bumpy ride, Youngjae was still able to hear the low moan Daehyun released as gravity forced Youngjae back even harder against the older male’s crotch.

“Youngjae…” Said man squeaked when he felt Daehyun lick up the side of his neck, his eyes shutting as Daehyun started to nibble on the fair skin. Youngjae cursed silently at the ride, wondering exactly how tall the drop was, when their ‘boat’ passed over a particularly large bump. Youngjae’s lips parted as a silent moan escaped, his head thrown back as the bump forced him to feel Daehyun’s rapidly growing erection against his ass. 

“Damn it, Youngjae…” Youngjae heard the restraint and warning in Daehyun’s voice, yelping when Daehyun gripped onto Youngjae’s hips roughly, as if it was the only thing helping him grip onto his last remaining bits of sanity.

“I-it’s not my fault this incline is so d-damn bump- Aah!” Youngjae bit onto his own knuckles, thanking whatever higher being that was up there that Jongup or the others weren’t noticing his and Daehyun’s little predicament in the back. He clung onto Daehyun’s arm as it slid around his waist, moaning even louder when Daehyun forced Youngjae even closer than he already was to him. A dark blush spread over Youngjae’s cheeks as he felt Daehyun’s clothed hard-on dig into his back, his mind spinning when he felt a slim digit run down his own erection.

“D-daehyun, please… n-not here…” Youngjae rested his head on Daehyun’s shoulder as Daehyun ignored his plea, the older roughly palming Youngjae’s crotch as he bit roughly into the side of the younger vocalist’s neck. 

“I swear to god, once we get off of this ride and back to the hotel, I’ll make sure you won’t be able to walk for a week…”, Daehyun growled, his hand traveling under Youngjae’s shirt and up his torso, rubbing the other’s nipples with his thumb until they were erect. He brought Youngjae’s shaking fingers to his lips before kissing the delicate digits, groaning as they bounced over a large bump again, forcing Youngjae to press even harder against his dick. 

“D-daehyun… please… I-I can’t…” A lewd whimper escaped Youngjae’s throat as Daehyun massaged his inner thighs, so close to the thing Youngjae wanted him to touch the most. He bit his lip, crying out softly as Daehyun licked the shell of his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

“Shh… Baby, we’re almost there…” Youngjae looked up and felt both relief and slight disappointment when he finally saw the end of the incline, no longer worried about the drop, but worried about how exactly he and Daehyun were supposed to hide their ‘problems’ once they reached the end of the ride.

Daehyun grinned as he looked to the side at Youngjae’s flushed face and half-lidded eyes, already imagining how he’d look writhing and screaming underneath him once they got back to their hotel room. He pecked Youngjae’s temple, rubbing soft circles on his hips to calm him down a little.

“Just don’t forget to smile for the camera.” Youngjae’s eyes furrowed in confusion, but before he could ask, a white flash blinded him briefly before a scream ripped from his throat as they dropped down the slide.

~~~

“Ne, hyung! Let’s get our photo from the ride!” Himchan laughed at the maknae’s antics before nodding and taking out his wallet, slightly curious himself as to how the photo turned out. When he finally got to the front of the line to buy the picture, he laughed as he slowly examined each and every member in the photo from the front of the boat to the back, until he finally reached Youngjae and Daehyun. 

“Oh come on- Seriously guys?! You couldn’t wait until we got back to the hotel?!!”

“It’s not our fault! The ride was really rough!!” 

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I’M SORRY THIS POPPED INTO MY HEAD AS SOON AS I SAW THAT GIF OF THEM ON THAT LOG FLUME/BOAT SORT OF RIDE AND DAEHYUN AND YOUNGJAE WERE IN THE BACK AND YOUNGJAE’S ASS WAS LIKE A FEW INCHES AWAY FROM DAEHYUN’S CROTCH AND THERE WAS NOT BACKREST OR ANY SORT OF BARRIER BETWEEN THEM. GRAVITY, WORK YOUR MAGIC ;WWWWW;


End file.
